Paternidad
by hinata08byakugan
Summary: Sasuke nunca se había enfrentado a algo como eso. Historia de 9 capítulos.


Hey! Aquí con un nuevo SasuHina, _se dividirá en nueve partes, así como el embarazo, y supongo que algún epílogo, si resulta_. Espero que les guste, no es mi estilo, pero siempre hay que intentar cosas nuevas.

**A los que me siguen en_ ¿Quién besó a Hinata?_** Mil perdones, deseo actualizar pronto, pero nada más no me llega lo que sigue. Si tienen ideas, adelante.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Contiene ligeras insinuaciones. Nunca he hecho un lemon y no creo que salga bien, francamente.

* * *

Paternidad, es una palabra infravalorada. Debería haber bibliotecas enteras de cómo tener éxito en ella, o sobrevivir, pero al parecer nadie ha acuñado semejante logro sin ciertos sinsabores.

Para algunos es como una astilla en el dedo, no te la puedes quitar, no te puedes curar, ahí está el punto. Para otros es tan fácil como respirar.

El Sr. Uchiha puede ser tanto como de una como de la otra especie, dependiendo de qué pueda tratarse (Será muy bueno cambiando pañales, pero no distingue en el llanto del niño si tiene hambre, o está enfadado) . Siendo primerizo, hay muchas cosas que aprender, y a él le caerá la realidad como un ladrillazo en la cabeza. Lo digo por que él aún no sabe que tiene que enfrenarse a semejante desafío.

**1.- El origen de todos los males**.

Había anochecido lentamente después del peor de los peores días de Sasuke en el trabajo. Se trataba de todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser jefe, y también la de soportar a los empleados imbéciles, las secretarias molestas como mosquitos, y el de hasta arriba gritando, pidiendo resultados (en opinión de Sasuke inmerecidos, pues en su oficina, el jefe sólo comía rosquillas, gritaba, y nada más) . Llegó a casa, gruñendo, y se tiró al sofá, esperando a que su linda esposa viniera a reanimarlo. Pero ella se tardaba, y él se impacientaba.

Un tintineo de llaves le avisó que la mujer que esperaba, por fin estaba en casa. Clavó las manos en el sofá (necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse) y se acercó a ella con el único fin de ayudarle con las compras, o lo que sea.

El paquete alargado (comestibles) que Hinata tenía apoyado en entre sus brazos, se balanceó, inseguro por su peso, deslizándole la blusa blanca, suelta, que se había puesto ese día, al no encontrar con qué combinarse.

Él miró, recibió el paquete, pero no le dijo nada, por que le gustaba tener esa vista. Rodeó la mesa que los separaba y sólo la miró. No quería hacer nada más.

-¿Todo bien? – ella había sentido la mirada y se giró, sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando.

-Sí.

Sasuke se apoyó en la barra y la miró trabajar con los alimentos. Sentía poco a poco calor cada vez que miraba la piel descubierta de su esposa, que al sentirse observada, se giraba para encontrar a su esposo con una ligera sonrisa arrogante.

Muy pronto Hinata decidió que no podía hacer nada que no fuera suspender los arreglos para la cena y enfrentarse a su anormalmente risueño esposo, no fuera a tener fiebre o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tú.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza ante la sencilla respuesta.

- ¿Yo? No entiendo.

Y los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con malicia.

-Oh, no, lo sé. Eres tú, y tu escote, y la forma en la que te mueves. Posiblemente.

Hinata parpadeó, volviéndose a mirar a las verduras y el cuchillo como si creyera que pudieran escaparse.

-Nunca llevo escote - farfulló.

Sasuke estuvo pegado a su lado en dos pasos, sujetando la traviesa tela, cabeza inclinada mirando fijamente la piel desnuda.

-No, pero con esto me basta.

Hinata se indigó en un instante, abriendo la boca sin decir nada. ¡Llevaba todo él día usando esa blusa y nadie había dicho nada! Ahora entendía por qué era objeto de más atención. Lamentablemente (para ella) tenía un busto muy prominente, y cualquier trocito de piel sería abusar del buen gusto.

-A mí me gustas así - Sasuke se inclinó para decírselo en la oreja. Estaba enterado de los pensamientos, creencias y demás de Hinata. Habían estado en la misma escuela y ella era tachada de cosas que no podemos decir, por que no sólo no es nuestro punto, si no que eran cosas groseras.

Hinata asintió, y después de un momento de estar abrazados en la intimidad, se aventuró a depositar un beso viajero por el cuello y los labios de su esposo, con cierta timidez. Nada más casto y menos pretencioso.

Sasuke, sintiendo como si estuviera lleno de electricidad, respondió tomando la cara de su esposa entre sus manos y salvajizando el beso, le dijo que la quería, la acarició un poco más.

Hinata se dejó llevar, correspondiendo con energía a las caricias de Sasuke y pegándose a él. Esbozando una faceta que no le pertenecía, lo guió hasta la alcoba, donde se quitó los zapatos apresuradamente y los lanzó a través de la habitación. Sasuke depositó los suyos en el suelo y se abalanzó contra Hinata hasta derribarla en la cama y sacarle de un tirón los pantalones negros.

Ella rió antes de ser ahogada con los besos de su esposo. Como pudo, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa y pasó las manos por su pecho y espalda, sintiendo la tensión de la semana. Él cogió una de las piernas de Hinata y se la enrolló el torso. Fue besándola con habilidad al tiempo que ella se quedaba sin respiración (le había besado en la parte sensible tras la rodilla) le quitó las medias y deslizó sus manos hasta los muslos... y un poco más allá.

Hinata le quitó el cinturón, él respondió dejándose caer más cerca de ella masajeando sus piernas, subiendo hasta topar con el abdomen y bajando al vientre bajo.

Retiró la camisa blanca, (en adelante bautizada como la blusa de la lujuria) y encontrándose con Hinata en ropa interior, paró unos segundos para contemplarla. Sólo un segundo después, Sasuke la emprendía contra el sujetador y le quitaba los tirantes con la boca.

Con Hinata en topless, Sasuke no paró ni un segundo la acción. Se dirigió a sus pechos, tocándolos y acercando su boca (ella dio un respingo de placery acercó sus manos a la parte baja de Sasuke) después a su ombligo, dejando caricias tan leves y excitantes que por un momento dejó de ver el techo. Siguieron sus piernas, sus caderas, repentinamente cercanas a el miembro sobresaliente, su cuello, en un frenesí, que poco podía hacer ella con lo desorientada que estaba. La pasión se la estaba llevando.

Y los llevó a lo más alto del cielo cuando alcanzaron el clímax, abrazados, resoplando, plantando pequeños besos de cariño en la piel del otro.

Fue fácil. Después de todo, eran pareja, estaba bien, ¿no?

* * *

Y aquí termina la obra. Lo siento por el lemmon, no estoy familiarizada con él y sigo sin tener idea.

Pero no por eso dejarán de reviewear, verdad?


End file.
